The Knowledge of Vampires
by DancingRabbitt
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella is new at Forks High School. She sees Edward and jumps to the conclusion that he is a vampire. Bella quickly falls in love with him but will strange circumstances stop their. . . "love"?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**The knowledge of Vampires.**

**Bella's POV.**

In the classroom.

The two girls in front of me were hanging up their coats on a hanger just inside the door of the classroom. I hung up my jacket. I didn't have a coat. I regretted that now_._ I searched through the class with my eyes as I walked towards the teacher. I saw a boy in the with big blue eyes and blonde hair staring at me. Then I saw the boy at the very back with bronze hair. He had his head down but I saw a flash of pale white skin. I gasped and fumbled through my bag looking for my red book. I tripped whilst I was at it. I finally reached the teacher, blushing. He signed my slip of paper and showed me my seat and told me to sit beside Mark, the blonde. I hastily made an excuse. I sat next to the bronze boy and took out the red book. Gold letters on the front confirmed that is was,

VAMPIRES,

How To Recognize Them.

I skipped to page 139 and went to number one, which read,

1. Scent. Wave your hair in front of him a lot. I he/she stiffens ore if their hands are fists, its good.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and shook it loose from the ponytail and tied it up again and flipped back over my shoulder and looked at the boy, his hands were in fists. I smiled. I'd been doing this all day to pale people, including myself, but this was the first time it actually worked. Step two.

2. Eyes. Check if his eyes are black, gold, or red.

I looked. He was glaring at me with those intense black eyes and- Wait! Black eyes! Yesssssssss! Step three!

3. Skin. Touch his/her skin and check if it is cold.

He went for a pencil and so did I. I touched his hand. Cold! He's a vampire! I was amazed but also in love. I was in love with Bronze Boy.

"Edward Cullen, Can you tell me the answer."

"Yes, sir." Bronze Boy answered. 'Edward Cullen' I thought as I was walking out the classroom door. 'It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard.


	2. Author's Note

Due to me having SO many reviews ('cough' five 'cough' ) I think I might continue this story.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen. The name gave the shivers. I mean, he's a VAMPIRE!

**3 months earlier. . . **

_Edward Cullen. It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. _

I walked down the decrepit, blue hallway of Forks High School, on my way to English. As I walked towards my locker, I [assed Bronze Bo- I mean Edward. I sighed. He was so gorgeous.

Weeks passed and Edward refused to acknowledge the fact that we belonged together. After missing about a week and a half of school, and after ignoring me in biology, he didn't even look up when I purposely dropped my tray of spag bol all over the floor, right next to him. And there was a glass on that thing might I add!

**November **

Miracuasly, today, he said hi. To me. ME! I am So happy! It shows we're meant to be together.

**December**

It's Christmas Eve tomorrow and Edward's taking me to see his family after the cinema. We started 'dating' on November 23rd at exactly 18.04. That's 1 month and 2 hours 12 minutes exactly.

_DingDong!_

"I'll get it!" I screamed to the empty house. Charlie (Dad, I have to call him Dad) had gone to stay with Billy so they could go fishing early in the morning. I opened the door to a grimacing Edward. "You know," he started, "I hate going on dates to cinemas. Could we go to, I don't know to a restraunt next time?"

"Whatever." I replied, taking his keys and climbing into the driver's seat. Edward sighed (For some reason) and climbed into the passenger seat. I smiled as we drove outta town and onto the highway heading west. I pulled of 5 minutes later, according to Edward's directions, (Which arn't very good, BTW) and onto a country road. The Cullens REALLY have to fix it up, there's GRASS growing up the middle. GRASS. We pulled up outside a beautiful, modern, 3 storey house. I literaly ran up the steps, took a deep brath and knoked on the door.

Later that night, I turned into a werewolve for the first time.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

So... yeah. Where was I? Werewolf. So after I knocked on the door,

"Bella! So nice to finally meet you. I'm Carlisle." I shook his hand politely before bounding on into the room. I took in the scene around with amazement. I could see Alice with her short, spiky, brown hair bobbing up and down as she fixed the flowers around the room. Emmett, standing looking buff and scary in the corner with his arms folded. Jasper. . . looking as Jasper did. Like he was in pain constantly and couldn't breathe or take a step without stiffening suddenly. Rosalie, looking as beautiful as ever, wearing a long, blue-black dress, her black eyes staring deep into my soul. Okay, a bit morbid there but still true. And at the front stood a petite woman of about 22 to 42. She just had that ageless look about her. Brown hair fell nearly to her waist and her golden eyes smiled as well as her mouth. "Hi," she started, "I'm Esme."

"Lovely to meet you." I replied. "Lovely to meet you all."

At 11 o' clock, after I'd both fallen down the stairs and broken the dining room table, Edward drove me home. "That went well." I told him.

I woke suddenly in the middle of the night, pain spasming all up and down my back. I wanted to scream but couldn't make my muscles do it. What was going on? Then suddenly, the pain stopped. And all I could smell was blood. My father's blood, but I didn't care. Not in that state. I crept along the landing on all fours and when I heard the door creak downstairs the hair on my back bristled. I turned towards the stairs, as my hackles rose. I saw a tall human shape at thbottom of the landing. I didn't think, I pounced.

Man, was this person a good fighter, he was able to hold me back, no weapons involved. Now that I think back on it, I should've realized that this thing wasn't human. But I can't judge. I'm not human either.

I wrestled him to the ground but he still managed to hold me back. "Stop! Bella! Stop." He knew my name. Even in this weird human/dog like form, I knew my name. "Bella," he said, much calmer now, "You don't want to wake Charlie, do you? No. Get off me, there's a good girl. Now, I'll explain everything to you but right now? We gotta go. There coming for you." I didn't want to go with this stranger but something told me I didn't have a choice.

Once we were out in the open, I could see his face by ligt of the moon. I gasped. I knew this guy. "Jake?"

He spun suddenly, "You remember me?"

"Of course! You were my dad's best friend's son, or something. . . "

"I didn't think you would remember me."

"I wasn't gonna forget you _that_ easily."

"Good." he grinned. He had cut his black hair short and I could see even in the dark, that muscles bulged under his tanned skin. But he wasn't nearly as good-looking as Edward. (I was an idiot back then)

"Where are we going?" I asked Jacob. He didn't answer me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So that night, Jake took me to Emily Young's house. A small cottage in a clearing on the edge of the forest. There I was, drinking tea and eating a scone, la-de-da-de-da, when Jake goes, really suddenly, "So. . You're a werewolve, there's nothing you can do about it and you have to hate vampires." All in a gush. I have to say my spit-take was pretty spectacular. "What!?" Going out with Edward, werewolf-ness didn't surprise me but. . "I have to hate vampires? What! Why!?"

"They're our natural enemys, if you don't hate them now, you will grow to. It can't be helped." Jacob told me gently.

"You do realise that I go out with a vampire, don't you?" If Jacob had been drinking he would have put my spit-take to shame.

"Is it a Cullen?" his tone scared me.

"Maybe. . . Why?" What does it matter if Edward is a Cullen?

"Bella, you can't go out with him. Break up with him, right now! Call him. NOW!" Jacob's voice was getting higher and hight.

"Why!?"

"Bella, listen to me, most vampires are vegetarians-"

"No. Most vampires _aren't _but Edward's family _is._ "

"Then he lied to you. Most vampires are veggies but the Cullens not only drink human blood but kill to do it." Jacob told me, completely serious.

"You've got to be kidding me. And anyway, why should I believe you? You kidnapped me and brought me to some stranger's house in a creepy forset with a bunch of half-naked guys running round!" We saw _them_ on the way in.

"Bella, Wait!" But I was already running out the door.

I stumbled throught the forst not sure where I was going, trying to find a path. I knew we were close to the edge of the forest but what if I'd gone to wrong way? Finally, I tripped onto the edge of a road, it was the road to La Push Beach, Slowly I began to walk towards home. About an hour later, when I saw the turn-off for my house, I just kept walking.

I reached the Cullen's drive at about 5 o' clock. Knowing they don't sleep, I stumbled into their house without knocking. Okay, a bit rude but this was important! I heard noises coming from the kitchen and gasped when I saw what I'd found. Edward and Alice crouched over what looked like a hiker, now dead, with blood staining their mouths, blood everywhere. I began shaking uncontrolably. Edward looked up an saw me. "Bella! Bella. It's not what you think." Still the shaking continued . "Bella?" The world was very still. "Edward," Alice whispered to him. Wehave to shut her up. She's human!"

Edward bent his head down to her's, "I know but how?" I felt a shock when I realised usually I wouldn't hear this. I guess being a werewolf gives you super-hearing, huh? "Do it now, she won't expect it, she was only being kept for food Edward." The shaking still continued but that was the last straw.

It all erupted. Fur sprang out and I felt my teeth begin to grow, I fell on all fours, still shaking and then it all stopped. I looked up at Edward and Alice and even in this wolf form, I smiled at them.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It probably wasn't a good idea to attempt to kill two trained vampires, with five others somewhere nearby, when I was a brand spanking-new werewolf but luckily, Jacob and those other fellas arrived just as I was about to be slaughtered, obviously they knew where I was heading. **

**I would have expected them to attack too. But they just dragged me off and brought me back to Emily's house where I promptly fell asleep, what with having no sleep whatsoever, not caring that I was naked after turning into a werewolf.**

**I woke up on a bed in a strange room. Sun was filtering in from a window on a cream wall. I sat up in the double-bed, expecting to be chained down after I went rabid yesterday. Yesterday! I'd forgotten all about it. I waited as the memories came flooding back. Edward and Alice hunched over a hikers body. Me, changing. Jake and the lads coming in to stop me. Me falling asleep on Emily's couch. Wait. If I fell asleep on the couch, how'd I get here?**

**Slowly, tentatively, I crept out into the hall, looking down I saw I was wearing strange clothes. Black skinny jeans, socks, and a dark blue, long-sleeved t-shirt. As I walked down the hall I realized I was still in Emily's house. I walked into the kitchen where I found Jacob, sitting with a bunch of other guys, eating eggs and toast. "Bella!" Jake nearly knocked over his chair standing up, causing sniggers from around the room. I smiled. "You're awake! Good. Okay. . . This is Embry, Jared, Paul, and that over there is Sam." I presumed he was the man with his arm around Emily. When I'd first seen Emily last night, I was proud of myself for not staring, but now, in the full light of day, the scars on her face look far more gruesome. Three, vertical, red lines stood out on her face, but I still did my best not to stare. "Sam's our pack leader." Jake continued.**

**Your what?" I was confused. Being a werwolf was one thing, being in an organized pack was another, but having a leader? To boss you around and tell you what to do even though he didn't look much older than us? But then again, I suppose, the Cullen's leader was Carlisle, simply because he was the first to be turned, that could well be the case here also. "Bella," Sam was talking to me now, "What has happened to you in therapist 5 hours or so has been horrific. I'm sounding like a therapist, right. What I mean is, this was just sprung on you and no offense, but you were kinda stupid going to the Cullen's after that." I paused, taking this all in. **

**Can you blame me? Like you said, this was all sprung on me." **

**I know it's hard Bella, I was all alone but you don't have to be. Didn't you hear voices in your head last night, when you turned?" I didn't want to answer that but they knew from my face the truth. "That was us, Bella. We're going to help you." I stood there and processed that. Even though he sounded like an idiot I shrugged, "Okay. I'm in."**


End file.
